


A Sweet Morning

by pyroeis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroeis/pseuds/pyroeis
Summary: Sometimes, all you need to be happy is a warm bed and someone you love.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Sweet Morning

It was mid-spring. The sun shone bright, creeping through half-drawn curtains, bringing a warm feeling to the bedroom, in which Thor and Bruce slept.

Well, to be exact, the scientist was the one to be asleep, while Thor was lying next to him, caressing his lover's cheek. It looked like another lazy day was ahead of them, that they could spend in each other's arms, watching TV, or maybe going for a walk. Whatever they did - the God of Thunder would be rather happy, as he always was with Bruce next to him.

Quiet snores filled up the room and resulted in a soft smile on Thor's face. He loved waking up before Bruce, because he could just... look at him. It was enough to make his heart melt. The hair, the nose, the lips, just Bruce's face in general, was like a miracle to Thor. And the fact his lover was wearing the blonde's shirt, and of course, the fact that it made him look small. The fabric would always hang loose, and when lying down, it would roll up to show off the scientist's back, or his stomach.

Thor chuckled. At that moment, his beloved was lying on his stomach, facing the blonde man (of course, the shirt was rolled up). His lips were open - just a little bit - and he was drooling - just a little bit. The God of Thunder was blushing... just a little bit.

His eyes were still half closed, as he woke up just a few minutes before, yet it didn't seem to be a problem. The man felt dreamy, and his mind put him in a place, where Bruce was a piece of art, too beautiful to touch; but still, his hand was on the other's man cheek, going up and down, as gently as possible.

On mornings like this, their lives felt almost surreal. Being in your own bed, with the person you love, accompanied by birds singing their own love stories. That's what Thor dreamed of, and now he couldn't explain how much joy entered his life, lying on his bed, along with Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a (really) short one shot I've done a few months ago. I'm posting it just now, because I kinda forgot all about it? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
